In the art of hand actuated cutting tools or clippers, lever operated nail clippers have been made in a variety of sizes and shapes, including nail clippers which retain the nail clippings, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,626. Nail clippers also have other uses, for example, they are frequently carried by fisherman for clipping or nipping a fishing line or a lead close to the knot on a fishing lure. It is also known to construct hand actuated cutting tools which cut or trim along a circular cutting edge, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,323 or along a part-circular cutting edge, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 813,598.
With the known hand actuated cutting tools or clippers of the general type mentioned above, the opposing cutting edges or surfaces are movable between a retracted position define a space or gap therebetween and a closed position where the cutting edges engage each other or a cutting surface for cutting an article inserted into the ga between the cutting edges. However, once one of the cutting edges of the clipper becomes dull or damaged, it is necessary to resharpen the cutting edge or the clipper has no value. This is uneconomical in view of the cost of sharpening the clipper or replacing the clipper.